First Steps
by E3-FantasyandReality
Summary: Being eight months old, the young learner Sasuke tries to walk by himself and explore his house. It was harder than the kid thought. When Itachi had seen this, he planned to help his little brother by giving some brotherly encouragement. One shot!


A/N: So these past few weeks we've written nothing but Kakashi and a little bit of Itachi related stories... To even it a little, I have written an Itachi related fanfic. It's a quite cute, Sasuke and Itachi story! :D Some brother moments! I simply adore these two! Best brothers I've seen in any anime!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, if I did, well Itachi will have more parts and he will be the most badass ninja ever!

Cute Brother Story now! Sit back and enjoy the story! :D

* * *

_"One's reality might be an other's illusion. We all live inside our own fantasies. Thinking Madara is dead is merely an arbitrary assumption that you made. In exactly the same way you once assumed that I was your gentle older brother." - **Itachi Uchiha**_

_"What happened that night... I was so young. I thought it was all merely an illusion. I desperately wanted to believe that I was only trapped in a horrible genjutsu. But there was no mistake. I was trapped in reality! My eyes are not the same as they once were." - **Sasuke Uchiha**_

* * *

It had been eight months since Sasuke Uchiha has been born. He had already learnt how to talk and now he wants to explore his surroundings in his own two little feet. Talk about a curious and intelligent infant.

Being alone in the living room, Sasuke climbed out of his crib and he crawled on the rug; he gave a small chuckle. Slowly he stood up, with his arms out Sasuke wobbled on his tiny feet. "Nii-san!" he called out.

Itachi walked out of the kitchen and saw Sasuke out of the crib, being the protective brother he is; he ran to Sasuke's side. "Oi Sasuke, what are you doing?" he frowned as he wore a worried face.

"I'm walking nee-san!" the boy replied as he wobbled on.

A smile escaped Itachi's face as he knelt down and watched his younger brother attempt his first steps. Just a few second later, Sasuke lost his balance and fell on his knees; giving a pout Sasuke pouted. "Nii-san didn't catch me." he grumbled.

"Gomei Sasuke." Itachi whispered and carried Sasuke safely in his arms.

The infant started moving about in his grip; in hopes he would go through his arms. "Nee-san I want to walk!" Sasuke whined, looking up to his brother with those puppy eyes.

Itachi looked at Sasuke's cute face and sighed in defeat before letting him back down on the ground. Sasuke smiled at his older brother. "Arigato nii-san."

His older brother walked a meter from Sasuke and knelt down with his arms out to him. "Walk to me Sasuke."

A smile appeared on Sasuke's face before he nodded. Stretching his arms out, he wobbled around towards his brother. "Nii-san!" he called with a widening smile.

"Just a little more, Sasuke. Come on!" Itachi encouraged sweetly, still having his arms stretched out as he gave back a smile.

Sasuke nodded before he bit his lower lip for concentration. He seemed to be making progress until, gravity finally pulled him down. Falling on his knees, the infant refused to give up, shaking his head, Sasuke stood up once more and walked towards his brother. '_A little more'_

Only half a meter from Itachi, Sasuke got over confident and tried to walk faster towards Itachi. As a result his fell on his face. Itachi ran towards Sasuke and lifted him up; a red mark was in the middle of the infant's cheeky little face. "Sasuke, that's enough for one day."

The boy shook his head. "I want to walk to nii-san!" he pouted and looked away from his brother's eyes.

"Fine. One more go, Sasuke." Itachi whispered, letting little Sasuke on the floor and taking a few steps back before kneeling back down.

Sasuke took a deep breath and began walking towards his brother once more. After a few steps, Sasuke was near to Itachi, this made him even more determined. Just a couple more baby steps he would reach his big brother. Sasuke frowned as he took one step and he looked at Itachi, still having his arms stretched out. He looked back down at his feet and continued walking.

'_A few more steps, I would reach nii-san' _Sasuke thought as he bit his lower lip, concentrating even more.

Stretching his arms out, Sasuke proceeded to walk towards Itachi. Now a centimeter away from his brother, he smiled as his older brother's warm arms wrapped around his small body as he lifted him back up.

Itachi walked towards the crib as he looked at Sasuke. "You did well Sasuke." he whispered.

The little boy let out a cheeky grin. "Because nii-san was there!"

The older sibling was taken back before he smiled as he let Sasuke down on his crib. "I've got to go now Sasuke, otou-san is just in the kitchen."

"Can I come with you?" Sasuke asked.

Itachi signaled Sasuke to come closer towards him, little Sasuke smiled and took a step forward to Itachi; only to have two fingers on his forehead. "Sorry Sasuke, another time." Itachi whispered gently before he smiled sincerely at him. '_Next time... don't worry.'_

"Nani?" Sasuke grumbled in confusion. What were those two fingers for? It felt so warm and welcoming even though it did the exact opposite. It pushed him away from Itachi. He would have to try much harder to be recognized in his brother's eyes.

"Gomei, I've got to go." Itachi waved goodbye before getting out of the house.

Sasuke sat in his crib and let out a small laugh. '_Nii-san is so amazing!'_

* * *

A/N: I hope you guys liked or loved it! Because I sure as well loved writing this! I know Ryan said there will be no more releases this month but I just wanted to post this story so bad! So this is the result! Sasuke and Itachi, brothers for the win! I wanted to add some quotes from the brothers since this is the Itachi and Sasuke story. I thought of it for a change.

Updates for the multi-chapter stories that we have published will be released on April. If you're a reader of my few stories, that's a heads up, if you're not, spare some time and read some of my stories :)

Okay, I'll update soon with the multi-chapter stories! But there will be one-shot stories out of the blue. :D

**Exciled3**


End file.
